Total Drama Island with a Twist
by xXErineilXx
Summary: It's time for a new season of Total Drama Island! Chris, Chef, and a new host are back with 22 different campers, one of which has a very interesting past...also based a little off my Saw fanfiction My Life. Read that too.
1. In The Beginning

**A/N: Before you read this story, I suggest that if you haven't read my fanfiction My Life yet, you should. It will help you understand the story a whole lot better. Thanks!!!**

* * *

TDI with a Twist

_Not too long ago, in a world not too far away, a thirteen year old girl was applying mascara in her bathroom on a Saturday when her 'uncle' burst into the room…_

"Izzy Izzy Izzy!" Hoffman shouted, running into the bathroom.

I got startled and my hand strayed from my eyelashes to the right side of my face. The mascara got everywhere. "Hoffman you idiot! I'm going to the movies with Trina and Cory today and I don't want to look like a total moron!"

"But Izzy! I've got big news!" He shouted.

"What could be more important than cleaning up my stupid mascara?" I questioned.

"Come on! It's-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Total-"

"No!!!"

"Drama-"

"Please shut up!!!"

"Island!!!!"

"I really could not care le-wait, Total. Drama. Island?" I asked, putting the pauses in the appropriate places.

"Yes, Total. Drama. Island!" Hoffman did the same. "They're holding auditions so you need to make a tape NOW!"

"I can think of two reasons they wouldn't pick me. One, my parents are…according to the media, killers. Even though we call ourselves saviors…anywho…reason two is that I have the same name as a former contestant." I listed.

"One, don't tell them that. Two, use your middle name!" He suggested.

"Fine..." I muttered. I fixed my makeup, and then began to look for my camera.

_A few days later in Canada, three male adults sat in front of a TV, watching tapes…_

"And that's why you should pick me for your show!" The teenage girl shouted on the screen before the tape ended.

"So what do you guys think of Sophia's audition?" One of the adults asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure Peter, I think she lacks the enthusiasm needed for the show." The second adult commented.

"I don't think the little brat could stand my food." The third adult grumbled.

"Chill Chef, your food isn't the most important part." Peter glared at Chef Hatchet, the chef of the show.

"Just put the next darn tape on Chris!" Chef shouted at the second adult.

The tape turned on.

"Hey everyone! My name is …Gabby. Yeah, Gabby. Short for Gabriella. Anywho, I think you should pick me for your show because my friends say I'm a lot of fun! I love to sing, dance, and act…" The teenager began. Her uncle popped on the screen.

"I'm in your shot!" He shouted.

"Go away Ho-…just go away!" Gabby caught herself in time.

"Mutter mutter…" He said to himself, leaving.

"So yeah, that was my uncle and…my family is pretty nuts…just pick me, okay? Kay thanks, bye!!" The camera turned off.

"One word. No." Chris laughed.

Peter studied the camera. "I don't know, there's just something about that Gabby chick that seems so familiar…her uncle too."

"That girl is way too ordinary." Chef shook his head.

"No way. Gabby is in for sure." Peter wrote something down on a paper and turned the next tape on.

"Hi. I'm Nick. You should pick me because…"

_A week or so later, 22 teens received letters in the mail…_

"Hey mom!" A 15 year old girl from Maine shouted, running into the kitchen.

"What is it Melissa?" Her mom asked.

"I got a letter from that Total Drama Island show I auditioned for!" Melissa jumped for joy.

"Well read it!" Her mom cheered.

"Dear Melissa, Congratulations! You have been chosen…" She began.

In a living room in California, a 14 year old boy read the letter he received. "…to compete against 21 other people from the ages of 12-17 for a grand prize of one million dollars!"

In a tiny apartment in Texas, a 17 year old girl read her letter aloud to her large family. "Enclosed are directions to Camp Wawanakwa, where you'll have the competition."

In Gabby's suburban home, she read her letter to her uncle. "We hope to be seeing you soon! Yours truly, Chris McClean and others."

_A few days earlier, in a Canada studio…_

"Why'd you have to address the letter from Chris McClean and others? Why didn't you include Peter and I?!" Chef complained.

"Because I'm the host!" Chris checked himself out in a mirror.

"Peter's your new host y'know, you can't just forget about him." Chef suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chris scolded, fixing his hair.

_Back in Gabby's home…_

"Well congrats…what's your name again?" Her uncle wrapped her in a hug.

"Gabby…" She muttered.

"Yeah! Congrats Gabby! Oh, and by the way, if anyone asks, you live with your uncle whose name is…Drew." Drew told her.

"Whatever Uncle Drew…" Gabby laughed, hugging him back.

_A week or so later, Chris and Peter stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa preparing for the contestants to arrive…_

"Do you think anyone's gonna show up?" Peter asked nervously.

"I said move the camera over there!" Chris yelled at an intern, and then turned to Peter. "Of course they'll show up! It's one million dollars, dude!"

"Are you sure?" Peter looked at the ocean that would carry the Boat of Losers and the contestants to Camp Wawanakwa in less than an hour.

"As sure as I'm a handsome host." Chris bragged, flipping his hair back.

Peter shrugged and looked down at his feet. This was going to be a long season with Mr. Fabulous and Mr. Cranky-pants.

_Meanwhile, on the Boat of Losers…_

Gabby sat on the Boat of Losers, her luggage right next to her. She wasn't totally sure what to expect with this whole Total Drama Island thing. She nervously tugged on a strand of her blonde hair. To avoid suspicion, she had to dye her chocolate brown hair blonde, straighten it, get blue colored contacts for her normally gorgeous eyes of the same color as her old hair, and use makeup to apply freckles. But was it enough? The night before, Gabby could hardly sleep with worry. She was nervous that someone would recognize her and turn her in, even though it wasn't Gabby they wanted, it was most of her family. She sighed as she saw Wawanakwa Island not too far away…


	2. Insanity Knows No Bounds

TDIWAT Chapter 2

"And we're rolling in 3, 2, and 1." The cameraman told Chris and Peter, and then signaled for them to begin.

"Welcome one and all! I'm Chris McClean, your amazing host!" Chris announced to the camera.

"Hi. I'm-" Peter began to introduce himself, but was cut off.

"Clearly not important! It's time for a new season of Total. Drama. Island!" Chris finished Peter's sentence and announced the show.

"Now let's…uh welcome our first contestant…" Peter searched his cue cards for a name. "Melissa Brown!"

Melissa was a fifteen year old girl from Maine with straight dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, spray tanned skin, and green eyes. She was rather tall and slender for her age and was wearing a purple Aeropostale shirt, jeans that were cuffed at the end, and red flip flops.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" She asked.

"Not much. Ready to compete?" He replied.

"No doubt." She said.

"Our next contestant is Andy Tucker!" Chris said.

Andy was a fourteen year old boy from California with curly black hair, many pimples and freckles, blue eyes, pale skin, and was medium height but fairly chubby. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and white and red running shoes.

"Uh, hi Andy." Peter said nervously.

"Hey." Andy said back, just as nervous as Peter. After greeting him, he ran off and stood on his own, far away from Melissa.

"Really Peter, you need to stop being afraid of the contestants. Our next camper is Brooke Manno!" Chris said.

Brooke was a sixteen year old girl from Florida with curly strawberry blonde hair that was obviously straightened a little bit that went down to her waist, naturally tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. She was very short and skinny and wore a red tank top, ripped Hollister skinny jeans, and black Uggs.

"Don't talk to me. My daddy could buy this show if he wanted to." She said, getting off the boat and setting her pink embroidered bags down at the end of the dock.

"Er…okay. Our next camper is…Holly Wyatt." Chris said.

Holly was a seventeen year old girl from Texas who was tall and of average weight. She had black curly hair and green eyes. She had pale skin and wore a brown hand-me-down sweatshirt and jeans that were obviously too big for her, along with old black sneakers.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Holly." She yelled, stepping onto the Dock of Shame.

"Good afternoon Holly…" Peter said, trying not to get in the way.

"Howdy!" Holly grabbed his hand and vigorously shook it.

"Uh…yeah…hi." He said nervously. Holly set her bag down at the end of the dock.

"Well hey there! I guess you guys are gonna be my new best friends!" She said, waving.

"I don't make friends, only alliances." Brooke hissed.

"Uh, hello Holly. I'm Andy." Andy waved.

"Our next contestant is…Gabby…what's your last name again?" Chris asked as the boat dropped off Gabby.

"Erm…Fisher." Gabby said nervously. Gabby was tall, but she looked short, and fairly skinny. She was thirteen years old and from New York. She had straight sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, many freckles, and she was wearing quite a bit of eyeliner. She wore a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt, ripped Abercrombie skinny jeans, and hot pink Converse high-tops. Her nails were painted a dazzling green.

"Nice to meet you Gabby…something about you seems familiar…" Peter said, studying her face.

"Yeah…same here." Gabby shrugged and stood next to Brooke.

"Our next contestant is…" Peter began, but he was cut off.

"My name is Trevor Dell, and I'm in a bad mood so move!" Trevor shouted, shoving Peter out of the way. Trevor was a tall, muscular boy from Connecticut with black skin, black hair in a buzz cut, and was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, jeans, and red sneakers.

"You're almost as cranky as Chef…" Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Chris! I heard that!" Chef Hatchet yelled somewhere off camera.

"Next up is…whoa…" Chris started staring as the large black girl stepped off the boat. "Dear lord, not another LeShawna…"

The girl was fourteen and from South Dakota, had short black hair, many different colored streaks, and many piercings. She was wearing a tight green shirt that barely covered her belly button, tight yellow capris, and brown flip-flops. "My name is Taylor Edgecomb, but you can call me Taytay." She announced, winking at the other contestants.

"Um, ew." Brooke crinkled her nose at the sight of Taylor.

"It's like LeShawna and Heather all over again…" said Gabby, shaking her head.

The next person to step off the boat was a short and fairly chubby fifteen year old boy from Maryland. "James Wallace is the name, making girls swoon is my game." He had messy red hair and green eyes, along with braces. He wore a black t-shirt and red pants along with black sneakers.

"Well clearly he's not very good at it…" Holly said quietly to Gabby, who tried to hold in her laughter.

Next was Jordan Peyton, a thirteen year old boy from Nevada. He was tall, muscular, tan, and had clean light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore faded jeans, a Hollister t-shirt, and black sandals.

"Now that guy actually does make girls swoon!" Melissa squealed.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jordan, and I'm here to win." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hi J-J-Jordan." Taylor stuttered, running up to him.

"And what would be the name of a lovely lady like you?" Jordan asked.

"Uh…Taylor. But you can call me Taytay." She swooned and ran back to stand next to Melissa, and they both squealed about Jordan.

"Our next camper is Esmerelda Curry." Chris gestured towards the girl stepping off the boat. She was seventeen, Asian, and had black hair that had been dyed pink and almost black eyes. She was from Pennsylvania and wore a hot pink tiny t-shirt, a red and black checkerboard skirt over jeans, and Converse identical to Gabby's.

"Oh ehm gee!" Esmerelda squealed, pointing at Gabby. "We're shoe buddies!

"That's cool!" Gabby smiled, hugging her new friend.

The next camper was a tall but fat seventeen year old boy from Kentucky. He had skin similar to Justin's, and dark brown hair with eyes of the same color. He reminded Gabby slightly of the way she used to look. He wore a yellow baggy shirt and jeans with black boots. "Hey, my name is Luke Lowery. I…I guess I used to be athletic but I kinda fail now, so I came here to get back into shape."

"Trust me…" Chris muttered. "You will."

"What?" asked Luke.

"Nothing. Anyways, when we come back, we'll introduce the next eleven campers! Stay tuned to Total. Drama. Island. Two!!!" Chris shouted. The camera turned off.

* * *

**A/N: **So here are our first eleven campers...I hope you like 'em because YOU'RE STUCK WITH THEM BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Utter Craziness

TDIWAT Chapter 3

"We're back with part two of our camper introductions!" Chris announced.

"Our next camper is…" Peter flipped through some cue cards. "Lolita Stevens."

"Don't fall in love with me, okay?" Chris joked as Lolita stepped off the boat. Lolita was fifteen years old and from Mississippi. She had emo-style light blue hair with matching lipstick, eye color, and heavy eyeliner. She was wearing a band t-shirt for 3OH!3, skinny jeans, and light blue Uggs.

"I get that a lot. Shut up." She snarled. "Stupid nervous dude over here didn't even pronounce my name right. It's Lo-LEE-ta, not Lo-LIE-ta."

"I like your outfit. Sweet Lolita? I mean, oh ehm gee! I've been meaning to follow that trend for like, forever!" Gabby gushed.

"Thanks darling." Lolita smiled. She stood next to Gabby and Esmerelda.

"Our next camper is Shaun Lipetz!" Chris announced. Shaun was thirteen and from New Jersey. He was tall and had messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, baggy jeans, and big shoes-the typical skater apparel.

"Yo, dude, Chris, man, what's up in here?" He asked, fist pounding Chris.

"Just hosting the best reality show ever and being super hot." Chris flipped his hair.

"Same here dude!" Shaun set his stuff down by James. "You must be a real lady killer, eh?"

"Yup." James nodded.

"Next is Darren Rayte!" Chris gestured to the boy stepping off the boat.

Darren was sixteen years old and from Michigan. He was average height and weight with black hair in a buzz cut and green eyes. He wore a t-shirt with the England flag on it, khaki's and black Converse. He also carried a large case.

"What's in the case?" Jordan asked.

Darren smiled. "It's my trumpet."

"Ooh, a musical guy!" Melissa squealed. "I play piano and cello."

"I used to play trombone but my band teacher was an ass so I quit." Gabby remarked, crossing her arms.

"Okay guys, our next camper is Mandy Key." Peter said.

Mandy was very tall and had an athletic figure. She was fourteen and from Delaware. She had blonde hair with brown highlights in it and blue-green eyes. She wore a long green t-shirt and jean shorts with black sneakers. She held in her left hand an athletic bag and in her other hand, a soccer ball. "Hi there everyone! I love sports. Especially soccer." She threw the ball into the air and punted it into Andy's hands, who freaked out and threw it back.

"And now welcome our next camper, Zach Ford!" Chris announced.

Zach was fifteen and from Oregon. He wore a black t-shirt, red sweatpants, dirty white sneakers, and around his neck was a necklace with a cross on it. He had neat dark brown hair and blue-green eyes and had green and black braces. "Good morning friends!"

"Oh my God, I would never make friends with you." Brooke put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Never take the Lord's name in vain!" Zach shouted, waving a finger at her.

"Settle down, please!" Peter tried to calm everyone down, but Zach and Brooke kept yelling.

"I'm not a Jesus obsessed freak. Go away, loser!" Brooke shouted back.

"I am not a freak! I'm a very religious person!" Zach stared daggers at her, then walked over and stood next to Trevor.

"Wow, the show has barely started and we've already got loads of drama! This is gonna be one great season." Chris smirked. "Our next camper is Priscilla Orile."

"Oh my goodness!" She shrieked, leaping off the boat. Priscilla had really frizzy dirty blonde hair with various streaks of color in it and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink strapless dress and blue ballet flats. She was thirteen and from North Carolina. "I am so psyched to be here! I love Total Drama Island!"

"That's great, now go be crazy over there." Chris pointed at the other campers.

Priscilla stood next to Luke and started talking so fast no one could understand what she was saying.

The next camper walked off the boat and looked around. "Is this where we're staying? Ugh! I should've brought my special camping gear!"

"Everyone, this is Matty Drewson." Chris pointed at Matty. Matty was sixteen and from Georgia. He wore a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, red Converse, and lots of guyliner. He had black shaggy hair, green eyes, and wore red glasses.

"Dude, are you gay or something?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Matty snapped.

Gabby raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, I have some gay friends!"

"Gay people are an abomination of the Lord!" Zach said.

Matty shrugged and stood near Gabby, Lolita, and Esmerelda.

"Okay, um, next is Tori Lewis." Peter mumbled.

Tori stepped off the boat and frowned. "Um, ew. This place is gross." She said. She had red hair that went down to her waist, brown eyes, a black dress with fishnets, and red boots. She was clearly gothic.

"Hey there, I like your style." James rushed up to her and smiled.

"Hey there, I like it when you don't talk." Tori snapped. James walked back with his head hung.

"And now, welcome Travis Jure!" Chris said as Travis stepped off the boat.

Travis had a brown afro and brown eyes. He wore a green sweatshirt and jeans with black shoes. He was fourteen and from Kansas. "Hey! I'm Travis, and I predict that I'm gonna win this game."

"So you're a fortune teller, eh?" Mandy asked.

Travis nodded proudly. "You bet! Want me to read your palm?"

"Why not?" Mandy shrugged, holding her hand out.

Travis grabbed her hand and traced his finger around her palm. "You will achieve great things in the athletic field."

"Ooh, that sounds awesome!" Mandy shouted.

The next camper to step off the boat was fairly short and skinny. She was sixteen and from Utah. She had red wavy hair, blue eyes, and wore a tight blue t-shirt, a pink mini skirt, and knee high light green Converse. "Hi, I'm Lucy Brett." She waved meekly.

"Your shoes are making my eyes burn!" Brooke cringed.

"Um, I'm sorry." She muttered, standing far away from the others.

"And our last camper is Steve Clarenese!" Chris shouted. Steve was sort of tall but pretty chubby. He had a bit of acne, had nerdy glasses, red and white braces, and wore a red t-shirt, jean shorts, and sandals with blue socks. Steve was seventeen and from Rhode Island.

"Hi guys! This place is pretty…uh…what's the word I'm looking for?" Steve asked.

"Cool?" Shaun suggested.

"Yeah, cool! That sounds good! What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Shaun Lipetz."

"Thanks Shoe! I mean, Shaun."

"And those are our twenty-two campers! In the next episode, we'll pick teams and have our first challenge! So keep watching for the next episode of Total. Drama. Island. Two!" Chris announced.

"Can't I ever finish the episode?" Peter asked.

"No." Chris glared at him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-dah! The next episode will come sooner, trust me. But anyway, please review!


	4. Boat Ride

TDIWAT Chapter 4

"Peter, please hand me the list of teams." Chris demanded before the cameras started rolling.

"Uh, sure." Peter fished in his pocket for a cue card, and then handed it to Chris. "Can I announce the teams?"

"No. Dude, you're not important. Aren't you just doing this for extra money anyways?" Chris asked.

"Well yeah," Peter stammered. "But I wanna have a little fun with it."

"You can say one name. Then you're done." Chris wagged a warning finger at him.

The light went on and Chris smiled cheekily at the camera. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island Two! We're about to announce the teams. Our two teams will be the Wild Bears and the Crazy Raccoons. The first member of the Wild Bears will be…" He looked over at Peter who flipped through his cue cards.

"Holly." Peter said, and then looked back at Chris.

"Also joining Holly will be Luke, Jordan, Taylor, Andy, Mandy, Zach, Tori, Trevor, Melissa, and James." Chris announced. "So that means that the Crazy Raccoons will be Travis, Priscilla, Matty, Brooke, Steve, Esmerelda, Darren, Gabby, Shaun, Lolita, and Lucy."

"Great. I'm on the same team as the 'lady killer' over there." Tori rolled her eyes and gestured to James.

"Yay! I'm on the same team as Gabby and Lolita!" Esmerelda jumped up and down and squealed.

"Calm down sweetie." Lolita patted her on the head.

"Alright everyone, get your stuff in your cabin and come to the food tent to hear about your first challenge." Chris said.

In about half an hour, the campers all sat at tables divided by teams and awkwardly looked at each other.

"So, do you sing too?" Gabby asked Darren.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't sing and play trumpet at the same time of course." He laughed.

"I wonder how you would do that…" Esmerelda pondered.

Over at the Wild Bears table, there was a heated argument.

"I still can't believe I got stuck with Hallelujah boy on my team." Trevor hissed.

"I feel sorry that you have no religion in your life…" Zach crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't need a religion. I'm hot, I'm popular, and I've got a great body." Trevor pulled up his shirt and revealed a 6-pack.

Melissa's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, he does!"

Zach awkwardly lifted up his shirt and all he could see was his ribs.

"Hello campers! Are you ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked, entering the tent with Peter.

Whispers of approval moved among the crowd of teenagers.

"Your first challenge is a pretty simple one. A boat race around Camp Wawanakwa! The boats all seat eleven so your entire team can fit on them." Chris said, gesturing to the two boats that an intern was dragging in.

"Are you sure those boats are safe?" Taylor asked.

"Only two interns died on the trip. It's a new record for us!" Chris smiled evilly.

Travis bit his lip. "You don't need to be a fortune teller to be able to tell that those boats are T-R-O-U-B-L-E, trouble!"

"Thank you for the spelling lesson, Travis." Chris crossed his arms. "Either get in the boat, or lose the chance of winning one million dollars."

"I think I'll get in the boat." Luke shouted nervously. Everyone else followed.

A couple of minutes later, all of the campers sat in their team boat and prepared for Chris to tell them when to go.

"On your marks, get set, go, go, go!" Chris shouted.

"Why couldn't I say go?" Peter asked.

"Because I said so." Chris snapped.

The boats pushed forward and started on their journey around the camp.

"Come on everyone, we've got to win this! Row faster!" Brooke ordered in the Raccoons boat.

"Brooke, chill. The race just started." Darren sighed.

"And it looks like the stupid Bears are already ahead of us." She hissed.

"I can't paddle too fast, my nail polish would chip." Lolita lifted her hand up and admired her newly painted black nails.

In the Bears boat, they seemed to be getting along better.

"Come on everyone, we can do this!" Mandy cheered.

"Keep paddling guys, we're winning by a long shot!" Taylor shouted, glancing at the Raccoons behind her.

"Oh yeah, they're winning. But wait until they get a little surprise that I like to call a SHARK ATTACK!" Chris shouted at the camera. Peter began to throw slabs of meat near the boats.

"Why are they throwing meat at us?" Matty shouted, covering his head.

"Ugh, I'm a vegetarian!" Gabby shrieked.

The water began to move a little, and then a shark leaped out of the water and snapped at the Raccoons boat.

"Oh my God, killer dolphins!" Steve screeched.

"They're called sharks, stupid." Brooke barked.

"Sharks?" Priscilla shouted. "Oh my gosh this is sooo cool!"

"We're all gonna die!" Holly wailed.

"I've got an idea." Andy said. "Start hitting the sharks with your paddles!" The rest of the campers started hitting sharks with their paddles as they leaped out of the water.

"It's working! They're retreating!" Mandy shouted as a shark recoiled from getting hit.

The sharks began to dive back under and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Chris and Peter rode by the two teams in a luxury boat with a megaphone.

"Remember that you guys still have a challenge to do!" Chris said through the megaphone. "Whichever team gets to the finish line first wins!"

"Come on guys, let's keep moving!" Holly shouted.

"Getting…so…tired…" Luke panted. "I can't paddle anymore!"

"Come on Luke!" Taylor shouted. "We're almost at the end!"

"I just can't do it!" Luke fainted on the spot.

Some of the Raccoons looked at each other in surprise.

"One of their team members fainted!" Esmerelda gasped.

"We have the advantage by one member. Come on guys, pick up the pace and we can get to the finish line!" Darren cheered.

The race was almost neck-in-neck, but the Crazy Raccoons pushed it and propelled themselves through the finish line.

"We won! We actually won!" Esmerelda jumped up and down with Lolita and Gabby.

"Thanks to Luke being out of shape, we totally lost!" Jordan shouted.

"You tried, Andy. If it wasn't for you, we would all be shark bait! Dude, I owe you one." James patted Andy on the back.

"Alright Raccoons, for winning, you guys get a free shark meat dinner!" Chris announced.

"Shark meat?" Matty asked, mouth agape.

"As I said, I'm a vegetarian." Gabby said, making fake vomiting noises.

"And as for the losers, I'll see you at the campfire tonight." Chris gestured to the campfire.

That night, the Wild Bears sat around the campfire, nervous to find out who was getting voted off.

"If you don't get a marshmallow, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers home. You can never come back. Ever." Peter said, standing behind his podium.

"Peter, why are you doing the elimination?" Tori asked, raising her hand.

"Chris had more important things to do." Peter rolled his eyes and used air quotes on 'more important things'. "Anyways, so the first marshmallow goes to Andy."

Andy stood up and proudly collected his marshmallow.

"Next are Taylor, Jordan, and Mandy." Peter read off of a sheet. They collected their marshmallows. "Holly and Zach, you guys are safe too." They got their marshmallows. "James, Melissa, and Tori." Now there were only two left. Luke and Trevor looked at each other nervously. "The last marshmallow goes to…Trevor."

Trevor smiled and grabbed his marshmallow while Luke sighed. "Dude, you were way too weak." Trevor laughed mockingly.

Luke stood up and slowly trudged down the dock and hopped on the Boat of Losers. "Bye guys!" He shouted.

Peter turned to the camera. "Who will win the next challenge? Who will take the next ride on the Boat of Losers? Will I ever get the screen time I deserve? Probably not. But those other questions will be answered on the next episode of Total. Drama. Island. Two!"

* * *

**A/N: **First official chapter is done! Woo! Now, I'd like some feedback. Who do YOU want to go all the way to the end? Who do YOU think deserves the million? Send a review and let me know!


	5. Crazy Cooking

TDIWAT Chapter 5

The campers all sat in the tent picking at breakfast the next morning. Breakfast was hot mush served and cooked by Chef Hatchet.

"Get your slop, sit down, and shut up." Chef ordered the campers.

Brooke poked her mush with a fork. "Are we actually expected to eat this, or is this just another challenge?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Tori muttered, holding her stomach.

"Either eat your mush, or go hungry!" Chef barked.

Chris waltzed into the tent smiling evilly with Peter behind him. "I trust you all enjoyed breakfast?" Chris asked. "Wasn't the bacon and eggs absolutely delicious?"

"This crap is bacon and eggs?" Shaun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry, the bacon and eggs were for the hosts only." Chris winked.

"So what's the next challenge?" Travis asked.

"The next challenge is going to be a cooking challenge! As a team, you will try to create the best meal possible with appetizer, main course, and dessert. The winning team will receive the most delicious non-Chef meal ever for dinner tonight." Peter said, impressed with the fact that Chris was actually letting him state the challenge.

"A cooking challenge?" Matty asked. "Way too easy."

"Back in Texas, I was the Queen of Chili!" Holly nudged James, who was sitting next to her.

"Your meal will be tested by Chris and me, and if a tiebreaker is needed, Chef will step in. You have 2 hours. Ready, set, go!" Peter clicked his watch and the campers scrambled to the kitchen.

In the place where the Crazy Raccoons were making their meal, Brooke was ordering her teammates around.

"Okay, who has any culinary skills whatsoever?" She asked the 10 teenagers in front of her.

"Er, is culinary some type of bird?" Steve scratched his head.

Lolita hit him on the head. "You're thinking of a canary, stupid."

Gabby raised her hand. "Ooh, ooh! I can heat up pasta!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and then looked at the other campers. "Who has any culinary skills that don't involve premade foods and breakfast?"

Lucy meekly raised her hand. "I could make lasagna."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere!" Brooke nodded. "Who wants to help Shy Girl make lasagna?" Travis and Darren raised their hands. "Okay, Mystic Boy and Music Man, you guys go make that. What should we do for an appetizer?"

Shaun raised his hand. "Salad's a good bet. Easy to make and hard to mess up."

"Who'll join Skater Boy and salad?" Brooke asked. Esmerelda, Lolita, Gabby, and Steve raised their hands. "Okay, Three Musketeers and Moron can join him." She turned to Priscilla and Matty. "I'm stuck with Obsessive Freak and Gay Guy. Can either of you make dessert?"

Priscilla jumped up. "Ooh! This one time, at my family reunion, with my mom, step-dad, two brothers, six sisters, my little cousin, my two big cousins, my aunt, my uncle, my grandpa who was diagnosed with cancer, and my-"

"Matty, can you make any desserts?" Brooke grabbed Priscilla by the mouth to make her shut up.

Matty shrugged. "How about an ice cream sundae?"

"Fine. That seems hard to mess up." Brooke said, exasperated.

Things were going a lot better for the Wild Bears.

"So we're making chili for sure?" Mandy asked.

"Heck yeah!" Holly cheered. "Back in Texas, I was the Chili Cook-off Queen of 2009, 2008, 2007, 2005, and 2004!"

"Good to know." Mandy replied. "Zach said he could make rolls, and Taylor and Melissa will team up and make dessert. The rest of you guys can just help out when needed."

A few short hours later, everything was prepared on both teams. Well, almost everything.

"How did you manage to screw this up Melissa?" Taylor screeched.

"I just added some extra sugar, I thought the cake would need it!" Melissa wailed.

"And that sugar made it collapse!" Taylor shouted back.

Mandy face-palmed herself. "It's okay, we've still got the chili and rolls, how do those look?"

Holly presented her chili. "Ready to go!"

Zach and James picked up rolls and examined them. "I'm pretty sure all of our rolls are up to snuff." James remarked, smiling.

The Crazy Raccoons were doing pretty well, and their dessert was certainly better than the Bears.

"It's not the greatest ice cream sundae in the world," Matty dropped a small cherry on top. "But it'll help us win the challenge. How did the salad go?"

"Perfecto!" Lolita raised her salad bowl in the air and smiled proudly. Gabby, Esmerelda, and Shaun sang a note like a choir of angels to add onto the effect.

"And the lasagna?" Brooke asked, looking towards Lucy, Travis, and Darren.

"Uh, it looks okay." Travis shrugged and slid the plate on the table in front of Brooke.

Brooke picked it up and sniffed it. "It smells like dishwater!" She screeched, plugging her nose.

"My fault." Darren raised his hand sheepishly. "It'll taste better. Trust me on this one."

The first team to present their food was the Raccoons. They set their dishes on the table as Chris and Peter played Rock, Paper, and Scissors to decide who would eat this meal. Chris won, so he sat down at the table and began his meal.

"The lasagna isn't that bad; it just smells like somebody threw up. Good taste though. The salad is like most salads, boring, but a crowd pleaser. Since ice cream is hard to mess up, I have no problem with it. Great meal, eight out of ten!" Chris announced when he was done.

The Raccoons cheered as the Bears set their meal in front of Peter.

"I'm normally more of a dessert first kind of guy, but since this cake is collapsed, I can't eat it. Let's hope your other dishes cover for it." Peter chastised the Bears. He ate two rolls and nodded. "Not bad at all. If the chili is great, the best I can give you is an eight out of ten, which will tie you." He lifted the spoon to his lips and tasted the chili. He smiled and nodded, and ate another spoonful. He continued to eat until a few seconds later, when his hands flew to his throat. "Hot!" Peter shouted, and he ran to the kitchen for water.

"Holly!" Mandy shouted.

Holly's face turned as red as Peter's. "I thought I put my special sauce in it. It must've been hot sauce instead…whoops."

"Thank God I didn't eat that one." Chris chuckled as Peter began to calm down.

"Hey!" Zach shouted angrily.

"I think we know who the winner is. Bears, pick your least favorite character and meet me at the campfire tonight." Chris announced, ignoring Zach.

That night, the Bears sat at the campfire ceremony for the second time and looked up at Chris. "When I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow. Jordan, Zach, Trevor, and Tori." Chris said, holding the marshmallows on a platter. "Next are Mandy and Taylor. James too." Chris looked down at Melissa and Holly. Melissa was biting her fingernails. Holly was staring at the Boat of Losers. "The final marshmallow, no surprise here, goes to Melissa."

Melissa grabbed her marshmallow from Chris and smiled sympathetically at Holly, who buried her face in her hands.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She sobbed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Will somebody please get her out of here?" He gestured to the waiting boat.

Trevor and Jordan grabbed her arms and dragged her to the boat, Courtney style.

"Wait! I have one thing to do before I go." Holly wiggled out of the boys' grasp.

"C'mon Holly, hurry up." Trevor crossed his arms and glared.

Holly smiled and wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck and planted a quick peck on his lips. "Sorry, I had to." She stepped into the boat and waved goodbye as the boat sped away.

"Who will be the next to get voted off? Could I possibly get any more fabulous? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island 2!" Chris said to the camera before the red light turned off.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay new chapter! C'mon guys, keep reviewing. Do it for Chris! Or Peter. Or how about this, if you guys review a lot, I'll have Peter actually be important next chapter!


	6. Return of the Awakeathon

TDIWAT Chapter 6

Tori rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "What's going on?"

"And I'm saying that your space is one centimeter bigger than mine!" Taylor screeched.

"Just shut it." Mandy mumbled. "It really isn't a big deal."

"And you!" Taylor pointed at Tori. "Your black nail polish got spilled all over my brand new t-shirt!"

"Alright Divalicious, I'll buy you a new one." Tori crossed her arms and faced the wall.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Zach shouted from outside the door. "I heard screaming."

"You can come in here, no one's naked." Mandy shouted back.

Zach entered the room and looked around. All of the female Bears had been dragged into a huge fight. "You guys really shouldn't be fighting. We're down Luke and Holly, so we'll need all the help we can get."

Melissa tucked her knees in close to her chest. "Zach's right."

"Thank you." Zach nodded appreciatively. "My suggestion is that we all get together for a group meeting. Have some snacks, say a prayer…"

"I'd love to have a happy fun time church group meeting, but it's just not my thing." Tori snapped.

"Stop arguing!" Trevor shouted, running into the girls' cabin. "I've lost an hour of precious sleep, and not sleeping puts me in a terrible mood."

"Your mood honestly couldn't get any worse." Taylor said with a smirk.

Chris and Peter watched this all from the control panel room.

"Honestly, I think that the first team to go down is gonna be the Bears. They can't keep themselves together." Peter commented.

"If they think that they're in a bad mood now, wait until they're in a bad mood after not sleeping for twenty four hours!" Chris laughed.

Peter gasped. "You don't mean…"

"That's right!" Chris turned to the camera, which had been rolling. "The Awake-a-thon has returned to Total Drama!"

"Oh God…" Peter mumbled.

After the long run and the huge meal, Chris announced the challenge which didn't have a very good reaction. Brooke even tried to throw one of the empty plates at him in anger.

"Staying awake is easy for me." Lolita shrugged. "My friends say I always look dead because I usually get like four hours of sleep a night."

"What do you do all night?" Gabby asked.

Lolita grinned. "Party."

"Time starts…now!" Peter shouted.

About as soon as Peter said now, Andy fell over, out cold.

"My, my." Darren said, laughing.

"Better luck next time!" Gabby giggled, high-fiving Esmerelda.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and then looked over at Melissa, who was sitting by herself and examining her nails.

After watching her for a few hours, Brooke marched over to Melissa, grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to where Steve was standing.

"You two. We're going to form an alliance." Brooke demanded.

"What's an alliance?" Steve asked.

"It's what happens when you work with me and do everything I say, and in return, I take you to the final 3." Brooke snarled.

Steve shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"I'm on the other team, what could I possibly do?" Melissa snapped.

"You'll be sabotaging your team's challenges." Brooke smirked.

Melissa shook her head. "I'll get voted off. No way."

"I think you won't get voted off, and you will join my alliance." Brooke said, looking her in the eyes. "I know what you did."

_Melissa looked back and forth. Sitting right in front of her was Holly's 'secret sauce' that would make her team a shoo-in to win the challenge. But since Melissa failed the dessert, if they went down for it, Melissa would get voted out. She had no choice._

_It had been simple. Melissa pocketed some hot sauce from Chef's kitchen and held it in her hand. She switched the labels of the two bottles, and then put them both on the counter. When Holly went for the bottles, she picked the one that said secret sauce on it. But she was very wrong._

"You switched Holly's bottles. You made her get voted off and not you." Brooke said with an evil grin. "If you don't sabotage your team, I'll tell them that you were the one responsible for their loss."

Melissa began to tear up, but she stopped and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." She extended her hand, and Brooke shook it with a grin.

Pretty soon after, Jordan, Travis, Steve, and Lucy fell asleep. A couple of hours passed without anyone falling asleep.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this for." Darren said to Gabby.

Gabby giggled. "Eh, I stay up all the time. I would more if my mom didn't bitch at me."

James, Shaun, and Tori fell asleep pretty quickly after.

"Dear God, please help me make it through this night…" Zach said in prayer. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Praying?" Lolita asked. "Pretty weak." She yawned and rested her head on her hand.

Later on, Chef stood up at the podium. "Chris told me that I'm reading stories to you maggots." He grunted and opened a book. "Once upon a time, there was a pretty pretty princess…"

Priscilla groaned and fell over. Taylor and Mandy followed.

Lolita crossed her arms. "Uh, no way. Not now." She pulled a black iPod out of her pocket and put in the earbuds. Anyone sitting near her could hear vicious screamo coming from them. Pretty soon after, Lolita fell asleep.

"Aw, now we're down one friend!" Esmerelda whined.

"No one cares." Zach mumbled, banging his head against a log.

Quite a while later, Darren scanned the crowd. "So far, we have…5 of us left?"

"Relax. The other team has three." Matty reminded him. As soon as he said that, Trevor fell over. "Make that two."

Darren looked over to Gabby and Esmerelda. They had both fallen asleep back to back. "Now can we be worried?"

"Ugh. Shut up Darren." Brooke snapped sleepily. She fell asleep, and Melissa followed.

"Alright." Peter announced about an hour or so later. "So it's been about three days of no sleep. Time to crank it up a notch." He gestured to Chris, who was grinning sadistically and beginning to play a harp.

"Oh God, not music." Darren murmured, and then falling asleep.

"Not good." Matty sighed. He looked over at Zach. They were the only two left.

"I'm not losing to a stupid gay boy." Zach snapped.

Matty shook his head in disgust. "How rude."

The two stared at each other for a few more hours until Matty finally caved and tumbled over.

"Yes!" Zach cheered.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced. "The Bears have finally won a challenge. Raccoons, come back tonight for your first campfire ceremony."

That night, Chris stood at the podium with a plate of ten marshmallows. "Unfortunately for you, there are only ten marshmallows, and since there's eleven campers, that means someone is going home. When I call your name, come up and retrieve your immunity for the night."

"Priscilla, Matty, and Lolita." Chris announced. "Brooke, Steve, and Lucy, you too." They grabbed their marshmallows. Esmerelda began to chew her hair. "Gabby, Darren, and Esmerelda." Darren breathed a sigh of relief. "Shaun and Travis. There are two of you, but only one marshmallow. One of you will be going home tonight and you can't come back. Ever. The final marshmallow goes to…" Shaun drummed his fingers on his legs. Travis closed his eyes as if he was concentrating really hard. "…Shaun."

Travis sighed. "Oh well. I had fun, I guess."

"I guess you didn't SEE that one coming." Lolita shouted. Priscilla snorted like a pig.

"Bye guys!" Travis waved before stepping on the boat.

"Who will be next? Will Zach and Matty stay awake for the duration of tomorrow's episode? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island. 2!" Chris announced before the camera clicked off.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I'm running out of challenge ideas, I decided to reuse the Awake-a-thon as well as the cooking thing from the last chapter. If you guys have challenge ideas, please pretty please let me know! I'll try to use them, and I'll definitely give you credit! Now go review! It makes me happy! Veeeerrrryyy hhhaaapppyyy.


	7. One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Fake Fish

TDIWAT Chapter 7

All of the campers were hoping for a good night's sleep after one of the most tiring challenges yet. But that can't happen on Total Drama Island, can it?

Chris blew his air horn five times at seven in the morning, waking everyone- even Zach and Matty, up.

"Chris, come on man!" Jordan protested. "With a face like this, I need the beauty sleep."

"It's not that bad, right?" Andy asked, biting his fingernails.

Matty rolled his eyes. "Yes it is! My face mask didn't have the proper amount of time to dry, so now my face isn't silky-smooth."

"It isn't? Can I feel it?" Gabby shouted in excitement, stroking his face. Matty made a face and backed away slowly.

"Enough with the chitter-chatter!" Chris shouted. "Your next task is simple. A scavenger hunt."

"But with our luck, we'll probably find a way to screw this up." Mandy moaned, crossing her arms.

Zach stumbled out of the cabin and nearly fell over onto Mandy. "What'd I miss?"

"If Zach's this tired, how are you still awake?" Darren asked Matty. Matty shrugged.

"Each team will have a different list." Peter, who was standing next to Chris, held up two pieces of paper. "Quick! Gabby! Pick a number, one or two!"

"Uh…I don't know!" Gabby shrieked. "Too much pressure! Abraham Lincoln! 1937! Gaelic Storm! The color green! Gah!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay…Melissa? One or two?"

Melissa turned to Brooke. Brooke held up one finger. "One please." Melissa said politely.

"Okay, the Bears get scavenger hunt challenge number two!" Peter announced. Brooke face-palmed herself. Peter handed Mandy her sheet, then handed Brooke the other.

Mandy scanned the sheet quickly. "Something red, a fish, some technology, a lantern, a potato, and some chalk? This is the most random list ever."

Brooke held her sheet and looked at it. "Something rainbow, the suitcase of someone from the other team, a Popsicle, a box of matches, three big books, and a CD? How the heck are we gonna do that?"

"Double rainbow, all the way, 'cross the sky!" Esmerelda and Gabby shriek-sang. "Yeah, yeeeaaahhhh!"

"Double rainbow, all the way, 'cross the sky!" Darren joined in, linking arms with Gabby. "Wow, wow, oh my God! Look at that rainbow!"

"Could you guys be any more obnoxious?" Brooke snapped. Esmerelda gulped and made a motion for Gabby and Darren to shut up as well.

"A double rainbow, where?" Steve gasped and looked up.

"We better get going." Priscilla said, crossing her arms. "The other team has already left."

Brooke smirked. "Don't worry. We already have two of the items."

"We do?" Lucy piped up.

"Well I know where I can get the suitcase, and Lolita has like 50 CD's in her bag." Brooke responded.

"How do you know that?" Lolita asked suspiciously.

Matty held up a hand. "Wait, I think I might have something rainbow! My gay pride bracelet!"

"Yay!" Priscilla cheered. "We might win this!"

The Bears, as usual, weren't having much luck.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Mandy shrieked.

"The red thing is easy. We can use this Silly Band I'm wearing!" Andy took the fish-shaped rubber band off of his wrist and held it up. "If anyone has an iPod, we can use that for technology."

Taylor held up her green iPod nano. "Here you go!"

"Wait a second," Jordan cut in. "Did Peter or Chris ever say the fish had to be live? We could use Andy's Silly Band for the fish and find something else red." Melissa gulped and looked at the ground, hoping it wouldn't work.

"Like this leaf." Zach, who was lying on the ground, held up a red leaf.

"Or your face when I step on it if you don't get up." Trevor grumbled.

Jordan looked around. "There has to be a lantern around here somewhere. I mean, it's a camp. We could also probably get a potato from Chef's kitchen."

"But where the hell are we gonna find chalk?" James asked.

"I think I might know." Andy suggested. "Is there any limestone on this island?"

"Yeah, but we need chalk, not limestone." Tori corrected him, putting her hands on her hips.

Mandy gasped and pointed at Andy excitedly. "No, I think he's onto something!" She shouted. "Didn't you pay attention in Earth Science? Limestone is chalk!"

"Let's split up into groups of three." Andy suggested. "Jordan, Taylor, and Melissa, you guys go get the lantern. Zach, Tori, and Trevor, go find a potato. Mandy, James and I will try to find some limestone. Let's go!"

The groups took off and a few minutes later, they ran up to Chris with all of their items. "Chris!" Taylor shouted. "We did it! We got everything!"

Chris turned to the Bears and smiled. "Great job!" The Raccoons ran up quickly after.

"No, we're too late!" Priscilla shouted.

Mandy stuck her tongue out at Brooke, who punched her in the face and then laughed.

"Let's see." Chris took the objects from their hands. "Something red, a leaf, some technology, an iPod, a potato, a lantern, and limestone, which is chalk. All good! But what's this?" He held up the Silly Band. "I asked for a fish, not a fish-shaped rubber band."

"Well you never said a live fish…" James added hopefully, but Chris brushed him off.

"We've got all six items." Lolita piped up. "My Escape the Fate CD, Matty's gay pride bracelet, Melissa's bag," All of the Bears turned and glared at Melissa, who feigned surprise. "Some matches I found at the bottom of my bag, three of Gabby's Harry Potter books, and this grape Popsicle from Chef's kitchen."

Chris examined the items and grinned. "Great job Raccoons, all of you are safe tonight!"

Gabby and Esmerelda hugged, Matty high-fived Lolita and Darren, Shaun and Lucy smiled and laughed with each other, Priscilla jumped up and down, and Brooke grinned appreciatively at Steve.

"The Bears on the other hand, pick your least favorite team member and meet Peter at the campfire tonight." Chris grinned and crossed his arms.

Mandy pouted and sighed, looking over at Andy who shrugged. James tried to put an arm around Taylor's shoulders, but she swatted it away. Tori huffed and turned away from her team.

That night, Peter spun the marshmallows on a plate and looked down at the guilty looking teens. "You guys know the drill, I mean; this is your third time here. You guys really need to get something done for once!"

Zach rolled his eyes and sighed. "We try."

"Mandy, Andy, and Jordan, you guys are safe for now. Get your marshmallows." Andy smiled at Mandy. Melissa's eyes darted everywhere. "Tori and Melissa, you're safe as well." Tori smirked as she received her marshmallow. "Zach and James, your marshmallows await." Taylor looked around and gasped. It was only her and Trevor left.

"Are you kidding me?" Trevor shouted.

"You two are the ones with the worst tempers, you know." Jordan said. Mandy nodded in agreement.

Peter held up the final marshmallow. "And it goes to…" Everyone started a drumroll. "Trevor. Sorry Taylor, you're done!"

Trevor snatched the marshmallow from Peter's hand and chewed it in front of Taylor. "Take that, Miss Attitude!"

"Well fine, be that way!" Taylor shouted as she marched off to the Dock of Shame.

"Will the Bears ever win? Probably not, but if you want to find out, tune in next time to Total. Drama. Island. Two!" Peter shouted at the camera before it turned off for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to the user Total dramas for the challenge idea, but I still need more so if anyone else has ideas, let me know! Keep reviewing, and let me know who your favorite character is. Also, I put a poll on my profile for TDIWAT, so if you haven't voted on it yet, please do! Thanks!


	8. You Better Work, Cover Girl!

TDIWAT Chapter 8

Matty stared out his window early in the morning. At this time, he was usually the only one up. Looking down on his 'angel-faced' team members, they were all snoring and fast asleep. Quietly, he tip-toed out of the top bunk and out of the cabin. Sitting on the stoop, he took a breath of air in. It took a few moments for him to realize that he smelt smoke. Curious, Matty looked around until he saw the dim light of a cigarette and the thin form of Lolita outside the girl's cabin.

"You know, smoking can kill you." He commented.

Lolita turned to face him, exhaling smoke. "Is that you, Matty? It's way too dark out."

Matty walked over to her and smiled. "Mind putting it out? My grandmother died of lung cancer and ever since, I've been a bit iffy about smokers and secondhand smoke."

"Eh, it's not a big deal. I'll get my nicotine fix later." Lolita threw her cigarette on the ground and smushed it with her cowboy boot.

"New shoes?" Matty asked.

Lolita smiled and shrugged. "We all need a change sometimes."

"Well you know I'm a sucker for cute boots." Matty said with a smirk.

"Who isn't?" Lolita said with a girlish giggle. Her pajama outfit consisted of a black camisole and shorts that had skulls all over them. Matty's were simple, a rainbow t-shirt and plain black boxers.

The two stayed up and talked until eight in the morning when Chris blew the blowhorn and everyone reluctantly slumped out of bed.

"Alright campers, ready for your next challenge?" Chris announced triumphantly.

"No." Melissa groaned, rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas; a matching red shirt and red pants with black slippers.

"Too bad!" Chris responded. "Today, you'll be dressing someone from the other team. Each team will choose a member to have the other team dress as best as they can and they'll be sent to Peter and I to judge in exactly one hour."

"On your mark, get set, go!" Peter shouted, starting a timer.

"The Raccoons choose…Jordan." Brooke said with a sly smile.

Jordan crossed over to their side. "Let me guess, the only reason you chose me is so you could undress me?" Brooke giggled and nodded.

"Then the Bears choose…" Mandy looked at her team to confirm. "Matty!"

"I was really hoping you'd say me." Matty smiled, walking over to stand with the Bears. The two teams locked eyes for a moment, and then headed off to do the challenge.

In the girls' cabin for the Raccoons, Brooke was looking through people's luggage. "Gabby, you have a guy's sweatshirt, right?"

Gabby's eyes widened. "No I don't…"

"Lies! I see you sleep with it on every night!" Priscilla shouted.

"Okay, I do." Gabby confessed. "But we're not using it. It's my…cousin's. Alec."

_At Gabby's house…_

'Alec' crossed his arms and turned to 'Drew'. "I was wondering where that sweatshirt went."

"Don't do it, Izzy!" 'Drew' shouted. "Don't let them use it!"

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa…_

"Okay, geez, calm down!" Lolita shushed them. "I'm sure we can use some of Darren, Steve, or Shaun's clothes, right?" The three guys shrugged as the girls continued to work with Jordan.

Over with the Bears, things actually were going well for once.

"You don't mind wearing girls' clothes, do you?" Melissa asked, holding up one of Tori's dresses.

"Not at all." Matty said proudly. "I like that color, by the way."

Mandy crossed her arms. "C'mon Melissa, we're supposed to make him look good, not like a drag queen!"

"I don't mind looking like a drag queen! Maybe we could get a blonde wig?" Matty piped up.

"I think he'll look great!" Melissa nodded, giving Matty some of her Uggs to try on.

Once time ended, the two teams returned with blankets wrapped around their models. "Are you all ready?" Chris asked. Both teams responded enthusiastically. "Raccoons, unveil your model!"

Brooke ripped Jordan's blanket off. "Here, Jordan is wearing a casual outfit. Shaun's cargos, flip-flops, Darren's Hollister shirt, and a newsboy cap. Very chic."

"I like it." Peter nodded. "Bears?"

"Hit it!" Mandy shouted. James pressed play and some club music started pumping through a boombox as Mandy ripped the blanket off of Matty, who was dressed like a drag queen. "Here, Matty is wearing Tori's black and red lace dress, black Uggs, and a very adorable blonde wig."

"That's a bit creepy…" Chris said, inching away from them. The Raccoons cheered. "But wait, there's a twist!"

"You didn't mention a twist!" Peter protested.

"Just listen! The point was to get the least amount of points, because your points go to the other team!" Chris announced. "So that means the Bears win!"

"What?" Brooke shrieked as Matty, still a drag queen, crossed back over to their side.

"Sorry Brooke, better luck next time!" Chris snickered. "I'll be seeing you and your team at the campfire tonight."

Before the ceremony, Brooke grabbed Melissa and Steve and dragged them to a secluded cave she had found a few days before. "Listen Melissa, what was that for?"

"Well, I tried to screw up! If I had known that the points were for the other team, I wouldn't have done it!" Melissa protested.

"Yeah Cookie, cut her some slack!" Steve sided with Melissa.

Brooke frowned. "You two better watch it, or you'll be off the island pretty quickly."

At the ceremony, Chris was doing the honors. "You guys know the drill, right? Get called, get a marshmallow. Let's stop wasting screen time and let's get on with it." Lucy started to stare at her nails. "Matty, you're safe." Matty did a mini-cheer. "Steve, Lolita, and Brooke are safe too." Steve tripped as he walked up. "Lucy and Esmerelda, you're safe as well." Esmerelda looked over at Gabby nervously. "Shaun and Darren, you guys are also good to go." Shaun breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? I'm in the bottom two?" Priscilla shouted, looking around.

"Gabby and Priscilla. Only one of you is safe for tonight. The other one will be leaving Camp Wawanakwa for good." The two looked over at each other. "The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris paused and smirked at the two of them. "…Gabby."

Priscilla's jaw dropped. "No! I'm not leaving! I don't wanna leave! I practically just got here!" Chef came over and picked her up and dropped her into the boat. She left the island kicking and screaming.

"Who will completely fail next time? Who will be taking the next embarrassing ride home on the Boat of Losers? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island. Two!" Chris announced.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for another chapter! I put a poll up on my profile on who you think should win. Make sure to vote!


End file.
